Beauty and the Beast
by queencheerio
Summary: But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. Kirby/Charlie oneshots.


AN: This first chapter is based off of what Charlie's sister goes through in The Perks of Being a Wallflower. If you haven't read it you should, it's amazing. There will be a Part Two to this chapter.

Pop music comes blasting from the gym at Woodsboro High. Students dance, they've obviously been drinking alcohol by the way they're stumbling and laughing. Charlie Walker stands with Robbie Mercer near the food and drinks, watching everyone dance and have fun.

"You know, sometimes it sort of sucks to be a nerd, but whatever." Robbie says, with a small shrug, adjusting his brand new camera and tossing some popcorn in his mouth. Robbie runs a video blog, which is called "Hall Pass with Robbie Mercer". It's very popular among the students in the senior year. Everyone wants to know the juicy gossip that's going on.

Charlie nodded, not really listening to his best friend. He was scanning the crowd of drunk teenagers to find one certain girl. He was looking for Kirby Reed. Ever since middle school, when everyone suddenly decided that they had to date, Charlie had developed a crush on Kirby Reed. They were close friends, and were in the same group. She was sexy, feisty, and a horror nerd, just like himself. In his mind, they were made for each other.

This year, Kirby had been going out with a guy named Noel Fletcher since the summer, they had met at the music store, and had instantly hit it off. They both liked good music, and liked horror movies. The reasons why she liked him made Charlie upset. He liked good music and horror movies, just like Noel. Whenever he saw the two of them together Charlie got angry, and seeing them always put him in a bad mood.

Charlie suddenly spotted her, she looked sexy in a black strapless dress and black heels, to match the color of her dress. Kirby had always liked dark colors, and hated girly colors, such as pink or purple. She had always been a spunky tomboy, that's what Charlie loved about her. She was arguing with Noel, and was close to tears.

That worried Charlie, Kirby Reed never cried. He had never seen her cry, and he was positive that even Kirby's best friend, Jill Roberts had never seen her cry. Charlie glared at Noel, he had always thought Noel was a asshole. He was even a bigger asshole than Trevor, if that was possible.

Kirby ran away quickly, her black heels tapping on the gym floor. No one noticed her. Kirby ran into the empty hallway and took a deep breath before bursting into tears. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Charlie, looking concerned. "What the hell do you want, Charlie?" She snapped, in a harsh tone.

"Er- I saw you looking upset, and I just wanted to see if you were okay." Charlie replied, noticing that she was crying. He had never been good with words, and wished that he could comfort her better.

Kirby took another deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. "And Noel's the father, although the asshole refuses to believe it, but I know he is." Kirby said, in a slightly furious tone. Noel was treating her like she was a slut, and slept with many guys.

Charlie was shocked, and he felt bad for her. She was his friend, and friends needed friends to help them through rough times, such as pregnancy. "Are you going to get a-?"

"Yeah." Kirby interrupted, nodding slowly. Although she hated to kill a innocent baby, she just couldn't raise a baby right now. Her parents would be furious with her, and everyone at Woodsboro High would think she was a whore. "Charlie?" She said, trying to keep the weakness and despair out of her voice.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, raising a eyebrow. He glanced at her, her arms were crossed over her strapless dress, and she looked sad, although she also looked like she was trying not to show sadness or weakness.

"Can you come with me?" "To get a abortion." Kirby asked, biting her bottom lip slightly, hoping he would say yes. She really didn't want to go alone. And she defiantly wasn't going to ask her mother or step-dad. She could ask Jill, but the less people that knew, the better.

"Of course." Charlie said, in a unsure tone, wondering why she didn't ask Jill or Olivia, since they were Kirby's best friends, especially Jill. "That's what friends are supposed to do, right?" He asked, shrugging, and he gave her a small smile.


End file.
